Bella's secrets
by Rececillett
Summary: bad things happen to Bella in this story she has bad luck and a stalker. this is my first fanfic and my summary sucks sorry but it will be great! just give me a chance! plz read!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey this is my first fanfic! So all I ask is give me some reviews tell me if i should do something differently or anything... i hope u enjoy and if you do tell me! Thanks! Enjoy! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

I wait pacing. my heart beats fast this cannot be happening what was I going to say!? What was I going to do!? The timer goes off I take a deep breath and look at it. I gasp. I cant believe my eyes my hand goes over my mouth and I drop the... thing...

lets start from the beginning.

My mother and her husband (Renée and Phil) hugged me goodbye as I got ready to board the plane to Port Angeles my father (Charlie) would pick me up from there and take me to his two bedroom one bath home. The last time I had been there was when I was 12 years old I had put an end to that. So the past 4 years Charlie came and visited me in Arizona. I was willingly going to forks now because I wanted Renée to be happy and be with Phil instead of being possibly hurt or even killed while at home with me.

So I decided to stay with Charlie, the chief of police in Forks, so my mother could be happy that and because I wanted to protect her from my secret. The whole time on the plane i was wishing and even praying that Charlie didn't bring the cruiser. Sadly neither was heard chief swan had brought the damn thing!

Charlie greeted me with an awkward hug (Charlie isn't the emotional type then again most men aren't). He got my bags for me and we headed to the car in silence. After a awkward and silent 10 minutes Charlie said "how have things been bells?"

I looked away from the window and said "Things have been great cha-dad." I knew i wasn't suppose to call him Charlie to his face. He went on with the chit-chat i groaned silently said "Anything new?" I nodded and said with a sigh "ya I've been saving up some money to buy a car." Charlie looked like he was about to praise himself as he said "you don't have to save up bells I already got you a car or well actually it's a truck."

I looked at him shocked and said "Really? Thanks I guess." He was smiled almost and said "well now your welcome." The rest of the car ride was uncomfortable ,silent and awkward. Once we got to the house I saw the truck I absolutely loved it! I thanked Charlie again after we got my bags up to my room in only one load. He hadn't changed my room besides changing the bed and getting a desk and book shelf for me.

Charlie left with a mumble saying that he was going to watch TV I got myself unpacked. I sighed and looked out the window it was raining again. Charlie called for pizza and we watched TV or well he watched i just pretended like I was watching.

~few hour later~

Charlie turned in for the night. I showered and changed noticing it was still a little clear out I sat out my window, it was wet but it wasn't that bad, and looked at the stars there was a real reason why I was here neither Renée or Charlie knew but recently I had noticed strange things happening. I had always seen the same man where ever I went.

It started about three and a half months ago when i woke up in the middle of the night and I swore I saw a blond pale man who had red eyes bare foot he looked beautiful but extremely dangerous. I had seen him when i came home from school I would see him watching from the trees while i was in class. I had things also go missing I was scared and I thought I was going crazy that was until 2 weeks ago.

~flash back~

I had locked all the windows and doors in the house while my mom was out paying bills and groceries and all. I was up stairs doing my home work. I had my headphones on listening to a song called everybody's fool by Evanescence when all of a sudden I felt a whoosh of air and my back hit something. i was up against my wall parallel to the door across the room. I looked to my left then to my right straight into the bright red eyes of blond pale perfect man. the blond man had a cold hand holding my two arms above my head in a painful grip.

He turned my head to the side with his other hand keeping my head trapped unable to move it. i heard him take a deep breath through his nose i felt his perfect teeth bite lightly at my neck, it burned my skin at the touch. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear and save me from being killed and possibly raped.

My mother had gotten home when I screamed she ran up the stairs and the blond man growled, he literally growled, as he looked at my door then glared at me after he disappeared. I noticed my window which had been locked was now open. My mother came in running in the room her eyes big with worry as she asked "WHAT'S WRONG!?" I racked my brain for an excuse and I said with a shaky voice "I I saw a a rat run from my closet to under my bed!"

~ end flash back~

I didn't know this man was and what he wanted to do with me but all I knew he was danger and I had to leave home so he wouldn't hurt my mother. I hadn't told Renée or well anyone for that matter because I was afraid that no one would believe me or worse the blond man would hurt me and that person if I told them. I looked out at the trees and there he was bare chest ripped jeans shoe less sleeked back in a pony tail hair he smiled his red eyes were now were a maroon color he didn't stand out when he was in the shadows. I gasped and blinked trying to see if it was real or if I was crazy. He disappeared as soon as I blinked.

Now it started to rain I went back inside and locked my window and closed the blinds. I knew now no matter where I went he was going to be there he was going to watch me where ever I went. And one day he would rip the life from me from my neck. My hand touched the light bite mark scar I had it was cold colder then the rest of my body I knew now this was not the end this was just the beginning of my end.

**Sooo what do u think so far did you love it did u hate it! Plzz review i will update next week or possibly this week again if people like it so far! Remember this is my first fanfic! So plz don't call it the worst plz cuz that will break my heart :'( if u like review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay! I got 2 fanfavs for the story! On the first day! That is awesome to me cuz they were only 10 min after i posted! And i got a autor fav! Thank u! Im sooo happy now! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

My alarm was going off. Ugh! i basically through it at the wall. I couldn't understand how people in Forks weren't sleep deprived from the loud thunder and rain. Perhaps i should go get some ear plugs. Sleep was my last thing i needed now. Today i have to go to Forks high school i dreaded it i knew i was going to be all alone... The thought of that made my hand go up to my neck to my scar. He didn't even bite hard and i had a scar! Ugh i looked in the mirror seeing the scare on my skin it was the worst sight to see it that noticable especially...

*Knock! knock! knock!*

i heard Charlie say that i needed to get up now to go to school. The way he said now let me know there was no if's or but's about this. So i did i got ready for school. I wore a light blue turtle neck to cover the scar and a heavy white sweat shirt cuz i knew it will rain any time of the day. I sighed at the person in the mirror i always hated myself I wasn't pretty and I had been told that enough times that i wasn't and eventually i couldn't look at the mirror without wanting to break it.

I left the house hating my life! I pulled into the school parking lot I looked at the schools office sighing i went in. The office was warm and brightly lit. the woman at the receptionist desk wore too much make up I noticed. She looked up at me and said "can i help you with anything dear?" i smiled a fake smile and said "Hellow im bella swan..." she interrupted me when she heard my last name "Oh! Your chief swans daughter. Well i have your schedule and a map right here." She explained where my classes were and which ways would be the easiest.

After being bored by the woman who looked at me like i was some sort of exhibit i gridded my teeth and went followed some cars to the student parking lot this day was going to be hell! I looked around and saw most of the cars were really old like mine except one a silver Volvo. I took one deep breath before going to my first class. Belch history. I was late and the teacher glared at me as i made my way to my seat. Thankfully he didn't introduce me. People stared at me and whispered roamers.

Many people stared at me but only a few had enough courage to talk to me. My classes went by fast. Finally i had math which was the class before lunch. I was early to math and the teacher made me stand in front of te class like i was on display. People came in and stared at me. The teacher made me introduce myself. I already hated the teacher. She assigned me to sit next to a beautiful short black hair pixie girl with golden eyes.

The beautiful girl smiled and said "hello im Alice Cullen! I know we are going to be the best of friends!" i smiled and for the first time in a long time it was a true smile and said "hi Alice! I'm Isabella but please call me bella." We didn't speak for the rest of class at the end Alice stood next to the desk even though she was already packed. I looked at her she smiled and said "Bella would you like to sit with me and my family today?" i looked at her shocked that she would wanna sit with me.

I smiled and said "Sure. Thank you." We walked to lunch together and got our lunches she asked me lots of questions. People stared at me then stared at Alice they all looked shocked to see me next to this Alice Cullen girl. I felt self conscious being stared at by people. I blushed deeply as i walked with Alice to a table with 4 beautiful people sitting there. Alice smile and skipped over to the table. She looked at me and said "bella this is my family! This is Emmet and Rosaline..." she gestured her hand over a buff tall handsome man with a childish grin on his face sitting next to him was a beautiful no gorgeous blond girl she was breath takingly beautiful but the look on her face made her beauty look ugly.

Next Alice smile widened and her eyes fluttered i could tell that the next one was the one she loved "and this is jasper." The way she said his name proved me right. He was blond and handsome he had scars like mine on his forearms he had a hard look on his face as if he was in pain. I respected him he looked up at me and smiled lightly. The last person at the table was a bronze haired boy he wasnt as muscled as the other two boys but he was every fit he was extremely handsome he had but he held a look of loneliness which confused me with his looks he could get any girl. Maybe he didn't like girls...?

Alice looked at the bronze haired boy and said "bella this is Edward. Edward be nice." He chuckled lightly and mumbled "im always nice." I sat next to Alice and i had remembered that she said this was her family. I guess the blonds must be twins and Alice, Emmet and Edward were siblings as well. Alice looked at me i guess she guessed what i was thinking about because then she said "Jasper and Rosaline are brother and sister Esme, our mother, adopted them when they were 8 years old. Me, Emmet and Edward were also adopted but we are not siblings." I nodded once and said "you didn't have to tell me that Alice. I mean im glad im informed but you didn't have to say anything you didnt want to."

Alice smiled and for the rest of lunch Alice and jasper and Emmett asked me questions about me. I could tell that Rosaline didn't like me and Edward was uninterested in me. After lunch i went to my next class. It turned out i had to sit next to Edward. The teacher turned on a fan in class before i went to my seat, so when i walked to my seat my hair blew into my face. When i sat down i noticed Edward was glaring at me and sitting as far away as the table and his chair would let him he held a look of disgust on his face.

He stayed like that all during class. I mean i didn't think i smelled bad i went through a mental hygiene checklist to see if i had forgotten to put deodorant on or something. I was appalled that he could look at me like that. He doesn't know me and if he did he would probably be scared of me. Ugh i hate people like this they are total dumbass'. After class Edward basically ran out of here. I stared at the door for a min shocked. Then i was gathering my stuff when a boy a sort of cute boy with spiked hair and a warming smile.

He looked at me and said "your isabella swan right?" i sighed in the inside when was that name going to stop being said! I looked at him and said "call me bella." He smiled wider and said "im mike newton." We talked as we went to our next class together he had 4 classes with me apparently. he is very nice and he reminds me of a golden receiver.

The last class went by fast. After school i went to the parking lot. I look around to see if the traffic has gone down but it hasn't yet. *sigh* i look out at the trees and i see him all too clearly he is leaning next to a tree his eyes r bright red. I'm frozen in place he smiles at me and i see him get closer...

**Ok i had to do it i had to give u a cliffy and this chapter sucked i know i think around chapter 4 or 5 it will get really good! I just need to know if i should add a lemon somewhere in here. Tell me if i should do a lemon! Review nice reviews plz this is only my first fanfic! so tell me lemon or no lemon!**


	3. Chapter 3

** I have decided to put up one more chapter up today as a treat! To my first fans! And becuz i think this is a really good part! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

i look out at the trees and i see him all too clearly he is leaning next to a tree his eyes r bright red. I'm frozen in place he smiles at me and i see him get closer. I watch him then i see him show his bright teeth and disappear. I look at the place confused. Suddenly i feel a cold hand on my shoulder...

i gasp and turn. I let out a big sigh of relief it was just Alice looked at me worried and said "bella whats the matter?" i looked at her and said in a shaky voice "nnnothings the matter al Alice." Alice looked at the place i stared at and i swear it sounded like she growled she looked back at me and said "bella you know you can tell me anything. If anything happens tell me ok!"

the way she said anything made me think she knew some how that i was scared and that she had seen the man. i nodded once i didn't know how she could have possibly known something was wrong but i didn't know if i could tell her about that man. I was scared more scared than anyone could realize. I watched Alice walk back to the Volvo where her family was waiting. I got in my car and took deep breaths as i drove home. Did Alice see him? Is that why she said that. What did she mean i can tell her anything.

The rest of the day went by with the same thoughts and the thoughts about him. Doing my nightly routine i noticed my note-book from my back pack was on my desk. Before i could put it away i dropped it and it was opened to a page with writing. I picked it up and read...

Don't try to run don't try to hide ill get you and yes it was i that was inside. Sweet dreams Bella.

I dropped the note-book and looked everywhere in my room. He was inside the house! how did he get in and when? I looked at my window it was open with 5 scratch marks on the side of the window sill. I slowly walked to the window and looked out. And surely there he was leaning against a tree smiling evilly. He looked the same as always except this time his eyes were a glowing bright red. But something was different besides the eyes.

I looked at his clothes and his bare chest to see blood dark dry blood. When i looked at his face i also noticed blood on his mouth. I let out a squeeze. i heard his bell-like chuckle as he looked at me he clearly knew i was looking at the blood. He licked his lips clearing away the dry blood. He picked one of his hands and waved to me and mouthed the words sweet dreams. He disappeared. I too

k a deep breath apparently i wasn't breathing the whole time he was here.

I curled up under my blankets and didn't sleep i was too scared for the horrid thoughts about where that blood had come from. My head was still filled with the thoughts about him ripping someones neck out. It replayed all night long in my head but it was my neck he had ripped out. I cried silently knowing that it would happen to me soon.

** Soo what do u think about this chapter! Ill be posting another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm gonna cry i feel so loved! Thank u to the people who waited til the third chapter! I know that that is the best one! But let me tell you more things will be going on like this! Ok im sorry but this chapter will be boring the next one will be the best one the saddest one and sort of gross one. ****I do not own anything but my bf's heart.**

The weeks passed and i was surprisingly happy here. Some days i would sit with mike and his friends and others id sit with the Cullen's. Edward even became friendlier but he always looked at me in a way i cant describe. Alice didn't bring up that guy the next day. School was great but home was something different. He wouldn't go near my school anymore and i hardly saw him anymore but i knew he was there i could feel it that he was. I didn't get rid of the note-book or hat page he wrote in because I wanted to know why me why did he want me an i thought maybe somewhere in his note, that i never noticed, would tell me why he was doing this to me.

I havent slept for more than a few hours a week. I was so tired today that i forgot to wear a shirt with something to cover the scar he gave me.

It was lunch time and today i was sitting with the Cullen's. When i sat with them i almost fell asleep Edward had to shake my shoulder to make me realize what was happening. Alice looked at me and said " bella are you ok?" i nodded "bella why are you so tired? Haven't you been sleeping enough?" i shook my head and said "the damn rain keeps me up." You could obviously see through my lie. Alice glared at me and whispered "is it because of that guy." I felt like growling at the thought of him. In fact i did growl at her.

I opened my eyes and i heard jasper ask curiously "what guy?" they all looked at me i sighed and said "its some guy that wont leve me alone, its nothing." Edward was glaring furiously and confused at his lunch Alice looked at me and said "i have an idea! why don't you stay with us for the weekend? you can call your father after school ill go to your house and help you pack! This will be so much fun! Have you ever had a sleepover?" i blushed and thought about it i actually never had a sleep over before and the one time i almost did i ran home screaming because the movie we watched freaked me the fuck out.

I shook my head not wanting to tell that embarrassing story. Alice clapped her hands and kept talking about what we would do. i only agreed to this because I didn't need to be annoyed by texts and all from Alice begging me to go over. School went by fast sadly. And Alice rode with me in my car to my house it was silent ride. Until we got to my house we were in my room and i called Charlie while alive packed for me. I picked up the notebook he wrote in and put it in my bag. Mouthing to Alice it was a journal.

My dad was ok with me going to the Cullen's. But he seemed rather shocked. I had never been to the cullens' home before so i was nervous and excited to go. It took us forever to get to her house. it was in the middle of the woods 20 miles out-of-town.

When we got there i was speechless. There house was beautiful! It was three stories high it, it was white with bright cherry wood it was spotless. Alice giggled at me as i gaped at this magnificent house. she went in the garage and there was no mistaking it had 6 cars brand new the newest model's. I could tell they all liked newer things. Alice and i talked about the test we had the other day as we walked in the house. and sure enough i was right they did like newer things.

There living room had perfect fluffy black and white leather couches. They had the hugest tv ive ever seen. I again was speechless. But the room wasnt the only thing that left me speechless Alice's mom and dad, or well her adopted parents, stood in the room both as stunning as their adopted children. "carlise, Esme this is Isabella Marie swan." Alice introduced me. Mrs. Cullen greeted me with a welcoming hug "it is an honor to know you, Isabella." Her voice were like wind chimes. I smiled and said "call me bella Mrs. Cullen" she smiled and said "only if you call me Esme."

held his hand out and smiled he was extremely handsome like the other boys. "hello bella please call me Carlisle." I shook his hand and said "of course Carlisle." Carlisle stepped back to Esme before i noticed Edward was leaning on one of the walls i jumped when i saw him. It had frightened me I didn't even know he was there the whole time. They all chuckled under their breaths. Edward smiled at me nd said "ill take your bag." I pulled my bag away and said "i can take it myself." He looked at me confused and said "i was trying to be a gentle man." I patted his shoulder and said "you'll get there just not trying with me. I don't wear the skirts but..." i looked at him up and down "you appearently do."

He glared at me in a playful way and i heard emmets loud bounding laughter from somewhere in the house. Alice who was trying to hold down a giggle we went to the second storie living room where pillows and blankets and a bunch of snacks and videos and games and music were set out for us. i made a face of regret Alice looked at me and said "oh this is going to be fun!" it was already sundown and Esme ordered a few pizza's me and Alice watched chick flicks and Alice was about to cry for each one. Rosaline joined us after Esme had told her to be social with us.

I could tell that Rosaline hated me i didn't know why or what i did but she hated me for some... before i could continue my thought Alice said "let's play truth or dare!" i groaned and Rosaline said "that's a baby game." Alice stuck her tongue out and said " Rosaline truth or dare?" Rosaline groaned and said "truth." It was surprisingly fun. It was my turn to be asked again it had to be about twelve at night by now and rosaline looked at me and said "truth or dare Bella?" i smiled and said "dare." Rosaline smiled evilly and said "i dae you to tell us the truth about who that guy is." My smile faded and it was minutes before i said "no." Alice and rosaline looked at me and said "you have to Bella its apart of the game!" i shook my head. Alice looked at me and said "your not telling me something Bella. whats wrong? Why wont you just do the dare?"

They asked questions i was just about to break and tell them when i asked "where's the bathroom?" Alice showed me to the restroom. I locked myself in there and sat on the ground trying to think of lies. I checked my phone and i have 3 messages from my mom

I read the first..

Hey bells? where are u!? We r here at Charlie's we were planning on seeing you this weekend but i guess we should have told u but we wanted it to be a surprise! Hurry home when u see this! I miss u!

I smiled as i looked at her demanding text i opened the next...

Bella come to Charles please i miss u!

I giggled and shook my head as i opened the next...

Isabella get u r ass over here right now i miss u and want to see u right now i will not wait any longer i swear i will go get u myself! I love u and im worried im not use to my little girl being out of the house like this i know im over protective but come over right now!

Perfect, i thought this was a perfect excuse to leave the game. I came out of the bathroom to see Alice and rose standing at the wall with their arms crossed. I look at Alice and said "i have to go home now." Alice uncrossed her arms and said "what!? But we were having sooo much...!" i interrupted by showing her my mothers texts. She mumbled that she would go wake up carlisle. Rose went to bed and when i went to pack my stuff up i saw Edward sitting on the couch next to my bag.

He smiled and said "can i go as well?" i nodded and blushed. I didn't know what it was about him but i felt a deep connection between us. I dropped my phone and me and him reached for it at the same time. The moment our hands met my hand was hit with a shock i jerked it away so did he. I blushed deeply i was thankful for th darkness in the room for a moment and picked up my phone.

Carlise, alice, Edward and i all went in a black car I couldn't remember the name of it i was too excited to see my mom to care. Edward asked me about my mother i told him almost everything besides the fact that she use to make me join dance and music classes.

I was jumping in my seat now because we only needed one more turn 'til we were at charlies' house. when we turned the car filled with gasps and my ear wrenching scream...

**A cliffy the next chapter will be my best so be ready for it sorry this one was boring and long but i need to get to this point where I wanted to be. Review if u like or if u r excited for what was next.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ok here it is the best chapter of this or well the best i think it is! But it will be long! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

I was jumping in my seat now because we only needed one more turn 'til we were at charlies' house. when we turned the car filled with gasps and my ear wrenching scream...

I screamed at the top of my lungs. And threw myself out of the still moving car. Orange flames covered the white house and almost black smoke surrounded. Charlies house is on fire! My mom and my dad and my step dad are in there! i couldn't think i was sooo scared. I didn't think i just did as my body did. i was running, running to the flames running to the death trap. I was almost to the door when i felt a cold hand wrap around my arm.

I looked to see it was Edward who looked at me horrified, scared, sad and sorry. I tried to pull my arm away but Edward pulled me with him gently as he ran back to the car. Alice was calling the fire department while Carlisle called Esme and the other's. I cried and stared at the house while trying to get away from Edwards grip.

I screamed at the top of my lungs my eyes were filled with tears. My family is burning! I tried harder and harder to get away from Edwards grip. He wouldn't let go i screamed at him that i had to save them but it just came out a messy babble of words. he pulled me closer to him trying to hide me from the sight of the house on fire. It didnt work i saw it all still.

Then the house collapsed. More smoke-filled the air. I screamed out "mommy! Daddy!" i hadn't said those words in years. I collapsed to my knees Edward went down with me still holding me tightly. As the sound of sirens filled my ears the smell of burning flesh and smoke-filled the air. Edward held me to his chest and rubbed my hair and said it would be all ok over and over until the fire was out and nothing was left there but black ash.

Now i was alone more alone than ever. I had no family anymore none. What was going to happen to me. What was i going to do

Edward held me while we went to the police department to give statements. The whole time i was sitting in Edwards lap and wouldnt let go of his shirt i cried into his chest he continued to make soothing sounds and rub my back. When Esme came she took me from Edward so he could give his statement. Esme apologized over and over for nothing and i fell asleep when Edward took me back in his arms and started to rub my back make and soothing sounds. All i saw in my dream was memory's. The last peice's of happiness i would have.

**~EPOV~**

I know i shouldn't look at her like this right now and shouldn't think of her this way but oh my gosh! she is so beautiful right now. Her cheeks are a perfect pink her eyes shine like no tomorrow. I kissed the top of her head as she slept she smiled lightly and shivered. I put my jacket over her earlier but she was still cold But that came to no shock to me i was a vampire after all.

After that first day i couldn't stop thinking about my singer. (the person who's blood is the most appealing that it basically sings to me). I had what humans called a crush but it was much more than that. There was no word to describe or even say how i felt about her, about my Bella. And the way she sassed me it made me want to just kiss her then. The way our hands touched i wonder if she could feel the power that went through it.

The most thing i was interested in was that i couldn't read her mind this was a first for me. I could read animals and humans minds but i couldn't read this one person's mind. I was jealous of course the way boys at school thought of her and looked at her. She was mine and no one should be allowed to think or see things like that about her, SHE'S MINE!

I also saw in Alice's mind the blond man who bella was staring at. Alice knew there was something wrong and had tried to get it out of bella but Bella never gave in anything. And tonight when rose and alice planned on finding out bella didn't tell them she was keeping something from us something from everyone. Bella has a secret, a secret she wasnt comfortable with telling anyone...

My thoughts are interrupted by Bella moving herself closer to me and sighing on my neck.

Which brought me back to my earlier thought she wasn't beautiful she was gorgeous more than gorgeous. She is the most perfect person to me and i don't care if she has a few skeletons in her closet. I will stand by her i shall protect her and love her for eternity. A police man and a social worker came. They were thinking about how horrible this thing was and how she'd act in an adoption center. I growled and held her tighter to my chest til i heard her whimper lightly.

My family stood up when they came to us i was the only one to stay seated. The social worker explained to us that she had no known family that was alive. She sighed and said "we are going to put bella in an adoption home..." i interrupted her by saying "no she is not going to go to one of those."i said it firmly but the case worker said "we will find her a good home..." again i interrupted "how and where she's almost 18 years old no one will adopt her she's not some small child shes almost a woman for christ sake!"

She looked at Esme and Carlisle and said "maybe we should talk in this room privately." Sh showed them to a room near by and she said "there is no one to take care of her and i know it's about a 3% chance she could be adopted. But she is not old enough to live alone. She will be moved out-of-state..." Carlisle interrupted her with a thought "what if we adopt her now. Could we even do that?"

Esme looked at the woman and the woman said "we can but seeing as many kids you have i don't think you have enough room for her." Esme answered for Carlisle "we will make room then." Carlisle looked at the woman and said "i wont stand here and let you take her from her parents resting place. I'll take care of her we will love her we will feed and cloth her. we will give her what ever she wants and you have no right to think that we have financial troubles."

With that they walked out i gave Carlisle a smile he smiled back. Alice had vision then

it was of bella she smiled and laughed and she was in my arms laughing and smiling and blushing at the words i was saying... then Bella was staring at me confused she shook her head at me and backed up... then a scream bella's scream a blond male and a red-head female both bit at her neck the girl snapped her neck she was dead there was no more scream or heart beat...

Alice and i looked at each other worried looks on our faces. I held bella closer and knew i would not let her go she would not be hurt that male and female would not harm my Bella.

Carlisle rubbed his hands together and said "i want to know if you guys accept that we will be adopting Bella. Think it is the best thing because we were there when her parents... passed." Rose was screaming curses in her mind. She hated bella because she was human and rose wasnt. Rose got up and left Emmett went with her not that he didn't like bella he did like her but rose was his mate he had to go to her and comfort her.

The social case worker gave him the adoption papers and told him that he would need bella signature when she wakes up. Alice went in the car with jasper, rose and Emmett. Esme, carlisle, bella and i went in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Carlisle looked at me through the rear view mirror and said "you love her." He wasnt asking me it was a fact i looked down at her and said "more then anything in this world." Esme looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and said "are you scared?" i looked up at her and said "of what?" evern though i could have just read her thoughts.

She said "of her being scared of you." I looked at Bella and whispered "im more scared of her rejecting me fully then i am of her being afraid of me." I she moved in closer to me but now instead of holding my shirt her arms went around my chest. When we got home Alice had already set up the couch for bella. Esme and Alice would go to shopping for clothes and bedroom stuff now.

I layed bella down and i couldn't help but want to take her pain away but i couldn't and if i could she would never be sad again i love her already sooo much. We all went to the dinning room, well everyone but Bella.

They all fought on the pro's and con's of bella being here. Rose shook her head and said "she isnt one of us. even if jasper doesn't reveal us she will figure it out sooner or later and she will tell others then the volturi will have to get involved. we are as good as dead with that human here." I growled at her and said "the only reason you don't want her here is because she can have a child and you can't!"

she snarled at me and screamed "that is not why i don't want her here! Oh and you think We all don't know why you want her here! The only reason you want that thing here is because you think you love her! But you don't know what love is and you know what you never ever will!"

That was it i pushed the table and it hit the wall with a loud smack. I readied myself to attack rose. I mean how dare she say any of that i knew what love was and I LOVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I'll kill rose for what she just said ill make her wish she was never reborn!

We snarled and growled at one another ready to pounce at the slightest movement. And everyone was quite surprised that even with all the noise bella was still deep asleep. Esme looked at jasper and he nodded once making the room calm down.

Esme looked at rosaline and said "rose she has no one shes all alone she wont have anyone to help her and take care of her she has no money no place to stay and no one to go to. Where is she suppose to go. Humans get depressed when one person dies but when her mother, stepfather, and her father die all at the same day and same place and possible the same time she will be possibly suicidal from this."

Rose rolled her eyes and Esme say "you also have no right to tell Edward what you just said and Edward you have no right to say that to her as well now both of you apologize now and move my table back where it was." Me and rose muttered apologies and i moved the table back with one hand. Esme smiled and said "now lets vote and the majority will be the decision on what will happen."

Carlisle took the head of the table and asked each of us which it would be a yes to stay or no to go. Six of us chose Bella to stay. And i bet you could just guess who was the one who said no. When we finished that i returned to my Bella i studied her face trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. But all i did was trying to compare which part of her face was the most perfect.

**~BPOV~**

I had the worst nightmare that charlie's house was on fire and i had lost my mother, my step father and father that i lost everything. I woke up to be in a house i didn't recognize. I remembered that i was sleeping over at alice's but also that it wasnt a dream. I did lose my family my home my everything i had nothing but the few things i packed for the weekend. I curled up in a ball remembering the horrifying sight. My scream echoed in my ears.

i started to cry when i felt a cold hand wipe away my tears. I looked up to see Edward kneeling on the ground his eyes full of sorrow and something else. I uncurled from the ball and put my arms around his neck an cried in his chest. He rubbed my back and made soothing sounds. After about 5 minutes rose came in and cleared her throat, Edward growled at her little for doing that.

She gave me a sorrow filled look and said "Esme and Carlisle want to speak with Bella. After she cleans herself up." I nodded and removed myself from Edward he look shocked at me then glared at rose. I got dressed with a tank top and forgot about the scar. i looked... ugh... i looked hideous. I sighed and pinched my cheeks to put some color in my face.

I brushed my hair and teeth. I looked in the mirror again and all i could think is that girl is all alone. I went out of the bathroom my heart was empty numb my whole being is numb. Edward was waiting for me with his arms crossed, he opened his arms and i went in them i wanted to cry sooo much but i just bit my lip.

Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked down stairs to the dinning room. Everyone but me and Edward were sitting Esme gestured for me to sit across from her, I did. Carlisle sat at the head of the table. He looked at me and said "i realise that you have no family members anymore. And im sorry for being direct but i need to say this."

I nodded and he went on "last night while you were asleep we took a vote to see if you would stay or if you would go..." i interrupted "Carlisle i understand its only from sorrow you pity me but don't i don't have the worst life other's have it worse im beyond sad. i can take care of myself though. I understand id only be a pest living here..." esme interrupted me "you would not be a pest. And we decided that you would stay. And me and carlisle and i wanted to ask you if you want to become a member of our family."

I looked at Esme shocked. They hardly even knew me! But the way she said those words and i saw her take carlisle's hand it looked like she was trying not to cross her fingers in hope. I looked at both of them and said "you hardly even know me! Why do you want to adopt me?" carlisle smiled and said "we all are different and i didn't know Esme when i knew i loved her. I didn't know jasper, Alice, rose, Emmett, or Edward when i welcomed them in my home and my life and into my family." Esme looked at me and said "your a perfect addition to our family Bella."

I nodded once and said " you all voted on either i would become apart of your family or not right." Esme's smile went down a little as she nodded i looked at her and said "im guessing there was a no in that right." She nodded and looked down. I looked at rose and said "that one said no right." Before Esme could answer rose looked at me and said "i have a name." I looked at her and said i know and what a perfect name it is rose's are the blood flower they r beautiful on the outside but they have the skin piercing thorns just like you."

She glared at me while i smiled at her. I heard jasper and Edward chuckle lightly. I turned back to Carlisle and said "what do i sign?" he handed me the papers and showed me where to sign. I was now officially apart of the family but i was going to keep my last names. Alice showed me to my room. She was most excited about the clothes though. I looked at them as if they were a dead rat. They were all girly clothes.

As soon as Alice left I sat on my new bed. My phone went off as soon as i sat down. It was a text from an unknown number. I opened it up.

Hush little baby don't you cry after all you're gonna die... sweet dreams and good night but i don't promise i wont bite.

I dropped my phone the same moment the door opened it was Edward. He came to me and held me to his chest when he saw my tear filled eyes. He held me til i fell asleep still in his arms. I dreamt dreams filled of pain and of the blond secret of mine.

I am scared, scared that he would hurt them more than before I don't know why...

** I hated killing off Renee and Charlie but i had to! Don't hate me! Isn't Edward sweet! Isn't rose a bitch! I still need to know do u all want a lemon in this story?!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Since no one is answering my lemon's question i decided to just figure it out myself. Either way thanks u all for reading you all are amazing! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

Its been a week since my parents death. Since phil had family they took care of his funeral. At least that was one less funeral to plan for me. Carlisle and Esme payed for a funeral planner person who came over every day of the week. It was decided that the place where the fire was would be where the funeral took place for Charlie and Renee. But i would take apart of the ashes to florida to do a burial for my mother who i know wouldn't want to stay in forks.

I sat in the same chair again listening to sad music to pick for the funeral. I picked out the last song trying to hold back my tears. Esme placed her hand on mine and gave me a sad smile. The man stood shook my hand and said "make sure you finish the video for the indoor ceremony. im sorry for your loss miss. Swan but it's not suppose to rain tomorrow so that's good news at least. I nodded and thanked him as he left with Esme following behind to shut the door.

tomorrow would be the funerals and the cullens would be joining me after to go to florida. And they would be using there house for the after ceremony. Esme came back to me and hugged me tightly and told me i could cry. And i did. I cried everyday since that day. I would wake up screaming from seeing the house on fire thousands of time. And every time Edward came in and held me while i cried. He must have gotten less sleep than me. I felt bad for doing that to him. He didn't seem to mind though.

As soon as the rest came home from school Edward was the first who came in. Esme let me go and i opened my arms waiting for Edwards arrival in them. For some reason when i was with Edward he made it seem like everything was alright and that the hole in my heart wasnt there. but i still cried anyway knowing there was still pain and that he didn't feel the same feelings. I knew he didn't like me in that way. But it was nice to know he cared for me in some way. The moment before he held me the longest moments of my life.

Edward held me tightly and sat me on his lap my head was at the crook of his neck. I took in his sweet smell and sighed happily. Edward looked at Esme and said "how did it go?" Esme smiled sadly and he seemed to know exactly how it went. He kissed the top of my head and said "ill help you if you want." I looked at esme and said "since your my adopted parents why don't all of us watch since its my childhood you all never seen." Esme smiled warmly and said "that is a wonderful idea Bella."

Edward held me closer as he lifted me up and took me to my room. He sat me on my bed as he got out my computer. He sat next to me again and handed me the computer. (I remembered when i had uploaded all the videos and pictures on my computer. Renee had wanted them on a dvd. Renee made me delete all the ones she didn't want but i kept them. I'm glad i didn't delete them.) I stared at the computer smiling lightly when i heard Edward whisper my name. I turned my head to look at him ready to ask him what he was thinking when his cold lips met mine. It was pure bliss time and space seemed to stop during this kiss. His lips were warm but cold, soft yet you could tell they were strong, they were as smooth as silk.

When people say they want sparks to fly when they kiss this was much better than that. My computer stayed on my lap as i put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer by putting both hands on my face. I never felt this way before my heart seemed to be flying. He pulled away but only for a second to let us both take breaths. It was a while about 5 minutes later that he pulled away completely from the kiss. And resting his forehead on mine.

**~EPOV~**

She looked lost in her own little world for a minute. So i knew he wouldn't notice. I whispered her name it tasted sweet on my lips the name rang in my ears "bella." I leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. But she turned her head having heard me whisper her name. That's when my lips met her perfect lips. I had always heard what people thought of their first kiss well they didn't compare to this one. It was pure bliss! Nothing in this moment would make me stop this kiss. Her lips were warm from the blush, her lips were softer then silk they were delicate and as smooth as a rose pedal.

I finally remembered she was human and need air. It took all my strength to pull away each time. Sparks flew but it was more than just sparks. Her heart fluttered fast and hard it seemed to want to jump out to meet my heart. If my heart was able to beat it would do the exact same. her arms went around my neck I needed her closer to me so i put my hands on the sides of her face. It had been five minutes before i pulled away completely from the kiss. Oh how i wished it could never end! I rested my forehead on hers and breathed in and out deeply trying to control myself. I looked deep in her eyes and smiled.

**~BPOV~**

His smile was beautiful. But i couldn't help it i grabbed his face with one hand and kissed his lips hard. His eyes closed with mine and we both moaned lightly from the pleasure. I pulled away a few seconds later to give him pecks only seconds long. His eyes were a deep gold now brighter then ever before. he smiled again after i decided i was done. But he wasnt done yet. He grabbed my computer and put it on the bed. He pulled me into his lap and gave me a deep kiss. It only lasted a few seconds because Emmett slammed my door open which scared the hell out of me. I pulled away and so did Edward who growled and angrily said "have you ever heard of knocking?!"

Emmett gave us a devious smile and said "nope!" edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and said "what do you want Emmett?" Emmett leaned on the door frame and said "i want a lot of things you have to be specific." Edward looked ready to kill him so i said "i think he means why did you come barging in emmett?" emmett looked at me and said " esme has everything set up for the home movies of yours."

I looked at my watch to see it was late latter then i thought. I can't believe we have been kissing for not minutes or seconds but hours! I jumped off Edwards lap blushing i grabbed my computed and made my way to the second level where everyone was waiting. Alice looked at me and said "finally! What took you guys soo long?" i blushed as Edward said "shut up Emmett." Emmett gave us a disappointed look as he went to sit next to rose and pout. Edward set up the computer to the tv. While everyone else looked between me and Edward confused.

Edward and i snuggled on the lovers couch as the videos began. The first was when i ws only an hour old and Charlie saw me in the nursery and followed the nurse to my mother who took me in her open arms. My heart hurt to see them again knowing they wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me. Edward gave my hand a tight squeeze i looked up at him and smiled. He always knew when i was hurting. I think i love...

My thoughts were interrupted by my father saying " i told you she would be a girl." My mother glared at him and said "oh save it Charlie! I'm not in the mood to discuss this especially after 48 hours of giving birth to her!" i giggled lightly. My dad put the focus on me as my mother said "oh charlie she's so beautiful!" my dad looked at my mom and said "she's the second prettiest girl in the room." My mother blushed and said "oh charlie im not as pretty as her." My dad chuckled and said "i was talking about me but you know whatever floats your boat." My mom broke out in to a loud laughter.

My little face scrunched up and i started to cry and kick. My mother tried to calm me as my father said "either i insulted her or you seem like a big scary monster!" everyone in the room laughed i could feel edward's chuckle vibrate through the couch. My mother glared at him again and my dad came closer to me. I had an angry look on my face as i kicked the camera out of his hands...

We went through three hours of my childhood that i just wanted to show them i told them that they would have to wait to see the funeral one. Everyone parted ways but me and Edward stayed. I looked at the tv while i could feel edward's eyes on me. I looked at him and said "there's video's i didn't want to show the other's and i was wondering if you'd want to see them." He nodded as i pulled up the worst video's. He looked at me and i could just guess that he was thinking what was so bad about these video's.

The first started...

"Renee?" my father asked going into their bedroom. My mother was crying on the bed her stomach standing out. my dad went to her and set the camera on the nightstand thinking he turned it off. "renee sweetheart what's the matter?" my dad sat next to her and rubbed her back. She mumbled the word's that hurt me. He looked at her and said "i cant hear you" she looked at him and basically screamed "i don't want it! I dont want this baby!" my dad looked at her and said "you dont mean..." she interrupted "ive never wanted it! Charlie this baby it's going to be the death of us." she wasnt wrong. My dad shook his head and said "when she gets here you'll change your mind." She cried harder and said "ill never change my mind id wish she would die!"

The next one started i was four and had made a drawing. I gave it to Renee she looked at it and went back to doing her work. I got a chair and stood on it handing her the paper and it knocked over her purple soda on her work. "BELLA!" she screamed i looked at her and said "i sorry mama!" she grabbed the paper and threw it away. She left the room and i just stared at my feet ready to cry but forcing myself not to.

The next one began my mother was looking for her make up and i was in my room putting it on trying to be a big girl. My mom came in and took the make up away and screamed "what the hell are you doing?!" i looked at her and said "i was trying to look beautiful." My mom rolled her eyes and you can hear before she left "looking like that you'll never be pretty."

Before the next could start Edward took the cord out of the tv and put my computer on mute. My eyes were filled with tears. I looked up at him as he picked me up into a hug and whispered "bella dont let anyone tell you you're not beautiful because you are the most beautiful girl to ever live. Dont let people say you shouldnt be alive because its your life that makes this world beautiful. Bella i i i..." i looked at him and said "you what?"

He looked away and said "i think you should go to bed." I was disappointed. Edward carried me up to my room he set me down on my bed under the covers. I fell asleep and for the first time i didn't dream about the fire i dreamt about Edward. It was of us but we both had wedding bands on.

**THE FUNERAL**

I was woken up by Alice shaking me awake telling me to get up. Alice handed me a black dress, tights, and beautiful black heals. I took a shower and sighed. I wasn't depressed anymore but i was numb. I came out of the bathroom where Alice made me sit down while she dried and curls my hair. She also did my makeup thankfully she used waterproof. I walked down the stairs after Alice. Everyone was ready to go they all looked beautiful. But the most beautiful person was Edward he looked amazing.

He smiled with jasper as they were talking about something. He looked up to see me walk down the last steps his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. I smiled and remembered the computer. i told them i forgot it in my room when Edward offered to go get it. He ran up the stairs and it took him almost 8 minutes to come back down stairs but i was sitting down and jasper was staring at me weird.

When Edward got back in the room jasper asked "bella what's that on your neck?" i make a noise and covered my scar with my hand and said "nothing! Its nothing!" edward gave me a look before he showed me my phone and said "why was this under your bed and on a certain message?!" i looked at the phone which was on the message the blond man sent me. I gasped and my hand slid which revealing the scar.

Everyone in the room gasped at my scar. I was about to run out of the room when Edward, jasper, and Emmett blocked my way out. i became nervous as they looked at me curious and Carlisle said "bella what are you hiding?"

**Cliffy alert! What will bella say to them how will she explain the scar and the tet message? Find out later when i post another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Awwwwww! You guys love it already!? Let me tell you this is just the beginning for Bella! ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

**Last time on bella's secrets**

Everyone in the room gasped at my scar. I was about to run out of the room when Edward, jasper, and Emmett blocked my way out. i became nervous as they looked at me curious and Carlisle said "bella what are you hiding?"

"Bella?" Carlisle looked at me intensity in his eyes i looked at him when my phone went off in Edward's hand. I tried to grab it but Emmett stood in front of him and said "read it out loud Edward." Edward growled loudly making me flinch he looked at me "its the damn mike guy. He wants to know were bella is at because everyone's there already."

I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone stared at me. I sighed again and said "ok after the funeral ill tell you all ill tell you everything i promise. But right now we are late for my dead parents funeral so i want no talk about this until everyone leaves got it." I looked around to see them nod in agreement.

We took two separate cars. I sat with Emmett, rose, and Edward. Rose and Emmett stayed in the back seat. I didn't know should i tell them the truth really or should i tell them a lie? What lie would be good enough? I didn't know. All i knew was i had a few questions of my own. You see for the past few weeks ive notice things about the cullens. This was my chance to get some answers.

I saw Edward's hands tighten on the steering wheel i wonder what he's thinking about. Then i realized we were here in the place where i lost my family a whimper came out of my mouth as i looked at the still blackened ground. I didn't even notice when Edward parked the car , got out and opened my door. He took my hand and kissed the top of my head. I smiled sadly at him as i got out. people from all around forks came the whole police station was here to solute my father goodbye.

We all sat in medal chairs the whole time the preacher talked Edward held my hand and would rub his thumb on the skin there to reassure me. Then it was my turn to give a speech i wasnt ready to give it but i knew i had to. I let go of edward's hand and went to the little stand i could still hear my scream, the sound of the crackling fire, and the house crashing. everyone looked at me as i beginned.

"i dont find this time for just a time of sadness i find this the time of lost memories when those special times you had that were forgotten. I can still remember when i was six years old my mother said that when she and my father first started dating he wanted to be a hero before he died. But my mom sighed then said he always thought it was saving someone physically like catching a bad guy who stole valued items. My mother shook her head and said he will never know this but before we were together i was suicidal and he saved me. She smiled at me but staring past me she said this boy from my high school class texted me just saying hi when i was about to end my life and he saved me with that one little word he saved my life."

I smiled lightly and said "not only did my dad save my mom that day but he saved me. Ever since my mom told me that story i have always looked into my dad's eyes and tought of him as a hero a super hero. But my dad didn't wear a cape and tights thank god for that!" everyone laughed lightly. Then i looked th the ground behind me before saying "he saved me and my mother saved me. I just wish i could have saved them. I wish i could see them again and tell them all the things i'd never say them. But as far as wishing goes if i could have one wish it would be to have my mom and dad back." Tears fell down my eyes as i stepped down the stage.

I waited on the side while the preacher said one last prayer. Tears fell down my face as the preacher blessed the land and scattered dirt on this grave. The two thumb stones were paced on the ground were they found the bodies. I couldn't move forward as the preacher put the bag of dirt in front of me. Edward stood up and put his arm around my waist helping me forward. He waited on the side while i scattered the dirt and whispered "i love you both please don't forget me." Edward also scattered some dirt then walked me back to my seat. People got up slowly and scattered dirt.

The whole time i cried in Edwards chest. As soon as everyone finished people came up to tell me their sorry for my loss. A few people went home and other'd would say sorry's when we got to the cullens. Rose and Emmett were in the front seat as Edward pulled me into the back. The whole way hole i cried in his arms. As soon as we got their Alice fixed my hair and makeup. People came in slowly unsure of being in the cullens home. Apparently i was the first outside of the family to come in here.

When it was full i saw mike , Angela, ben, Eric, and Jessica. Mike spotted me right away and went to me almost running through the people to get to me. He put his arms around me and said sorry over and over which made me start crying again. After a while Edward told mike that he would take it from here. Mike looked mad at him and Edward looked at him mad too.

But mike let me go before he said "bella if you need a place to stay my family would be more than happy to let you stay with us." i smiled at him and said "thank you mike but i got adopted a week ago im living with my new family." He looked at me shocked and said "who adopted you?"

Edward answered him "Carlisle and Esme adopted bella." He smiled and i could see mike glare at him. I could see their little conflict was going to start so when i saw billy his son and a few guys who i didn't know i raced forward. I hugged billy then Jacob. He was so tall! He is two years younger than me though. I shook the hands of the others. Billy's eyes were full of tears so i hugged him again. He looked at me and said "im gonna miss him bellise." I nodded and mouthed me too. He held my hand and said "how have you been dear?" i smiled at him and said "its been hard on me but the cullens have helped me get through this though."

He nodded and said "bella if you ever dont want to be here my door is always open to you, you know that right?" i kissed his cheek and said "billy your like another father to me and if i ever feel that way ill call you up and take you up on that offer." He smiled at me once more before he hugged me goodbye. Jacob kissed my cheek and told me goodbye. They all left without another word.

I looked back to see Edward looking at his feet with his arms crossed on his chest. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and said sorry. He pulled me into his arms and chuckled. After that moment everything seemed to go by fast. Everyone watched the video i had set up. Everyone said there goodbyes the whole time Edward never left my side. The last person left and the cullens were in the kitchen it was time for me to tell them about everything.

I walked to the kitchen to see them all staring at me i smiled and said "im going to bed night!" i turned away but Emmett was suddenly behind me. I sighed and said "ok ill tell you but i need to get something really quick ok." Emmett followed me to my room where i pushed a dresser away from the wall where i kept the notebook hidden. Emmett raised his eye brows as i pushed the dresser back and showed him the cover of the notebook.

I walked slowly down the steps when i noticed a figure of a girl on a tree her red hair blowing she showed her teeth before disappearing. I apparently must have stopped because Emmett shook my shoulder lightly. I looked at him and moved forward. It all seemed so slow. I came in and sat in a chair and said "ok here it goes. This notebook, the phone, my scar and my parents deaths they are because of him." I looked at my hands they looked at me and jasper said "who is he?" i closed my eyes. Here it was the pain the suffering the darkness would be shared to all these people.

"it started a few months ago. I would see him out my window. He would watch me at school. He would never come close. But one day my mom was out and he broke in he attacked me and bit me. He's teeth burned my skin worse than fire. It left a scar and i hid it i didn't want my mom asking questions. The only thing was he left he didn't break my skin he was close to but he just gave me a look and left. I don't know why he just did." I took a deep breath and pulled my hair back.

They all gasped again as they saw the scar. I went on. "i moved here because of him. I thought he would leave me alone and just give up but he followed me. He followed me here! And he went to our school he was coming closer ut disappeared when Alice came up to me and asked me whats wrong. I thought she saw him. I didn't want to put anyone in danger so i didn't tell her what was wrong. Then he left me a note that night." I opened the note-book to the note and handed it to Carlisle. I continued "a week before my parents died he stood out side my window covered in blood and he smiled he just smiled like he was happy were he got that blood from. And I am scared. I was scared before but then i knew he was going to rip my throat out and that would be my death."

"after alice showed me to my room i got a text and he said that. He admitted to killing my parents..." carlisle looked at me and said "why didnt you tell the police?" i looked at him and said "because that man or that thing is not human it could have been once but i know one thing you all are the same thing as him." They all stared at me i could see it on there faces how did i know. I looked at them and said "im more observant and i never see any of you eat. So what are you?"

"we are human!" jasper said

"we dont eat in front of you." Alice said

"we are nothing like him." Edward said

"dear we are just different." Esme said

"bells we are not monsters or anything but human" emmett said

"bella there isn't anything but humans, animals, plants, bugs and water on this planet." Carlisle said

Everyone in the room waited for rose to say they were human too. But she just glared at me. then she said "we are not human..."

**What is rose going to tell Bella!? Is the cullens secrets going to be revealed? Find out next time on bella's secrets!**


	8. Chapter 8

** I am sooo happy you all like my fanfic! Sorry it took me soo long to post but i had writers block. ****I dont own anything but my bf's heart.**

** Last time on bella's secrets.**

Everyone in the room waited for rose to say they were human too. But she just glared at me. then she said "we are not human..."

"rose!" they all screamed before she went on. "she deserves to know the truth she gave us the truth what are we to pry the girl of the truth as well!" she glares at all of them the room is filled with growls and snarls. She looks back at me when they finally quieted down probably realizing I'm still there I the room. "Bella we are not human! We are vampires! That fucking freak who has been stalking you for sooo long he's a vampire too! We are cold soulless childless monsters! We drink blood we thirst for it!" she walk toward me slowly watching me like if i was her prey. I stand up and back away scared of her the way her eyes were black im not scared of all the Cullen's. I'm only scared because she stares at me as if I'm her food source. And id rather not die today.

She continues "we can snap anything with the slightest touch! Nothing is stronger then us! you can fight all you want but ill win! i can snap your neck in half as if u were nothing! Run all you want but it will take me less then a second to get you!" "Edward!" i screech hoping he'll save me he takes a step forward to rose but stops when she says "you think he'll save you! Ha! He wanted to kill you! He wanted to drain the blood from your body! Rip out your heart with his bare hands and drink your blood fresh from the source! He wanted to take your life the moment you sat next to him in biology! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't want you! He's just trying to make you trust him so he can kill you!"

Her words hurt but she was talking about my Edward saying things that just cant be true. I looked at Edward my eyes full of tears and i whisper "tell me that she's lying... Tell me she's lying!" he looks down before looking at me his eyes are full of hurt and sadness but he doesn't say a word. Rose steps away smirking with satisfaction with what she just did.

I took a step forward to Edward and i whisper "Edward? Tell me it isn't true..." He looks at me pained and says "i cant. i did want to hurt you but..." I turn away he tries to grab my arm anger builds in me and i scream at him "i trusted you! I thought you cared about me!" "i do care about you Bella" he said to me. his voice is full of sadness

i go on screaming at him "i thought you liked me! i thought you were my friend! I thought you were in love with me." I whispered the last sentence. i felt like a fool for thinking a boy like him would ever love someone like me. I shake my head sadly and walk toward the back door. "Bella please don't leave!" Edward says as i was half way out the door. I turned around eyes full of tears and say "why? What is here that can make me stay? What can you say to make me stay?"

he looks at me hurt still and says "Bella please i want you here. I need you here." I look at him and say "that's not a good enough reason to make me stay." I close the door behind me and i run i run away from the house. i hear yells and crashing noises from the house. but i don't turn around. I run to the place of pain. I cry in front of the graves and say "i don't know what to do mom. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me too. I thought that kiss meant something." I kneeled on the muddy ground. I trace my lips with my finger tips remembering the kiss. My feet are killing me right now and my heart is beating fast.

I stay there waiting for an answer to come to me i guess. Finally i get up and started walking back. It took me a few hours to get here i guess it would be longer going back. I look up at the road and see my truck. Alice must have brought it. When i finally got back i hear yelling and loud noises that still come from the house. I go behind the house and climb the bricked wall to the window of the bathroom of the third floor closer to Edward's room.

I climbed through the window there is only one problem my butt was stuck on the window, great, and i couldn't pick up the window to get out. i start kicking my legs when i felt something cold touch my leg i screamed at the top of my lungs. I try harder now to pull myself through. The Cullen's were there in a flash and i am still screaming at the top of my lungs when Edward picks up the window and holds me in one arm.

Emmett busted out laughing at me. I glare at him. Then Carlisle said trying not to chuckle and failing "Bella what's the matter?" i looked out the window and whisper "some thing touched me. i felt something cold on my ankle." Jasper looks out only to get his shirt wet from the rain. He says he didn't smell a vampire and that it could have just been rain.

I growled at them and yell/whisper at Edward to put me down. He didn't put me down he instead walks in my room to place me room to place me in a sitting position on my bed. He kneels in front of me takes my face between his hands and whispers"Bella i don't want to hurt you that one day was the last time and it will never happen again. I don't want to kill you. And i will tell you anything and everything you want to know about me and about vampires. I promise." I smile at him and i mumble him thank you as he left.

The next day we went to Florida it was dark and rainy today for my own personal funeral. I take out the little bottle i had put with ashes and dirt. I am on a beach the Cullen's are waiting back closer to the car giving me a personal moment with what hopefully was my mothers ashes. I let the ash and dirt fall from my fingers and i say "i know how much you love the sun mommy. I want you to be happy so i thought maybe this would be the best place to do it. I know it should have been me. you were never meant to get hurt. That's why i left i wanted you happy and safe. I'm sorry mommy please forgive me. I love you sooo much and miss you. I swear to you I'm going to avenge your death. The blond man will die for taking everything he took away from me."

We went to my deiced mother and Phil's home. I got the pictures and my clothes i left. The man who was the holder of my parents wills was in the empty home Phil's family took it all out the day before. he gave me a sympathetic look and handed me a tote that my mother made for me incase she did die while i was young.

The ride back on the plane and the car was quite. Tomorrow was my first day back to school since my parents died.

Its Monday and i had to go to school today. The day went by fast and it was lunch. Today i was going to sit with mike and my other friends. I was in line with Angela when three girls from cheerleading came up to me. The one in the middle looked at me and said "aww the poor little baby lost her mommy and daddy. Did you cry? Did the little baby cry? Ohhh booohooo!" she did a baby voice the voice i hate when people make.

Then she went closer to me and said "are you gonna cry? Is the baby gonna cry?!" the girls laughed at me as i looked down at my tray then the girl in the middle said "so pathetic." She turned and left with her friends while i went to the table with Angela. I put down my plate and walked over to the girls i looked at the one girl who was saying the baby things and i said "hello u don't believe we met bitch. Who are you to go up to me and say that shit ho!"

She stood up and so did her too friends. She pushed my shoulders and said "don't talk to me like that you little fucking bitch!" she pushed me again i put my hands up and said "don't touch me or i will kick your ass!" she laughed at me and turned around she grabbed her fruito pie and put it on my face she and her friends were laughing at me and the whole lunch room was quite. I looked at the Cullen's and saw that jasper wasn't there the rest were standing up but i gave them a look that said sit down i can fight my own battles. I looked back to see her throw her hand back and punched my cheek.

I took two steps back before i fell because one of the girls tripped me. I started to stand when i felt a foot come to my face. I fell down. I laughed my eyes were black i looked up at her and said "is that the best you got?" she glared at me and threw her hand back before she could hit me again i threw my head in her stomach. She screamed when i threw her against the table put my legs around her waist and punched the fuck out of her. I wasn't just mad i was animal furious.

She pulled my hair and scratched my face like a little fucking wimp that she is. She moved away from the table and she fell backward hitting her head on the ground since i was still on her. i stood up and looked at her two friends "you wanna be bad and bully me come at me fucking ho's!" i screamed at them. They ran away scared. I turned around to see the girl she hit me with her face to my nose again. Again it didn't bleed i was just about to end the bitch when Emmett grabbed me by my hands and feet and carried me out of the room. I was bucking my body around i growled, hissed and screamed i tried everything to make Emmett let me go.

He finally set me down but it was in the office. The principle was already there and he was with security guards. I looked down at my feet my anger turned to shame in a flash. He yelled at me for an hour before Carlisle and Esme came. They looked at my messy figure and my blood stained shirt. Esme immediately going into motherly instincts "BELLA! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" the principle looked at them and said "she got in a fight or rather she caused the fight..." i interrupted him "i didn't start it! She and her friends were bulling me! she kept making fun of how my parents are dead! And she threw her food in my face threatened me and threw the first punch or should i say punch and kick!" i was standing my eyes full of tears and anger. They all saw my bruising skin.

Carlisle immediately started checking if it was broken as the principle said "i don't care what happened. You got in a fight and harmed a student and said inappropriate words with all of that your suspended for a month!" Esme and Carlisle stared at him and Carlisle said "she was being bullied! I don't know about you but i will not allow some whore to harass my daughter! Now you either take the suspension off or i can take my children else where! And as for being a doctor if you or that girls family ever shows up in my care i will make sure you see how i will do anything for my children."

Carlisle was in his face angry as hell Esme held me to her chest and tried to calm me as i cried. I wasn't the cause of this! That fucking bitch was! The principle studered the next thing "i wwwont allow pppeople to harm ooone anoother. So i will take your offer and expel the other girl, but Bella will be suspended for a month." He looked at me apologetically and said "I'm sorry for your loss." Carlisle turned away angrily and me and Esme followed. The whole time we went to the house Carlisle muttered insults about the school. Finally when we got home the others were already there.

Edward was pacing back and forth. When i walked in rose screamed "Bella! What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt! You could have bled out there and one of us would be caught off guard and could have killed you! You stupid little human!" i shrank back and looked at my feet my eyes watered and i apologized while she screamed insults about me at me. Edward screamed "shut the fuck up rose!" when he said that i ran out of the room crying.

I cried for a while then fell asleep from exhaustion. When i woke up i was under my covers in a spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts. I sat up to see Edward sitting at the edge of my bed. I gasped and he smiled sadly at me and he whispered "Bella rose was just scared we all were. she didn't mean to hurt your feelings she was just soo angry. I was worried more worried then the others they were worried you would spill blood i was scared you would get hurt." He suddenly reached over and lightly put the tips of his fingers on the small bruises on both sides of my nose.

He sighs taking his hands away. He looks down at his hands and says "Bella i need to tell you something." I look at him waiting for hi to continue when he doesn't i say "what is it Edward?" he looks into my eyes and says "Isabella Marie swan i love you and have loved you since the first time i saw you." I gasp right now i didn't know what to say but the wrong words left my tongue before i could catch them...

** What did Bella say! Oh wait i already know! Mwahahaha you'll never guess what will happen next! And if you do know -_- stop taking to Alice Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Im sorry i havent posted in a while i have had the worst 2 weeks ever... i broke my wrist becuz of a bully who tripped me while we were running in physical education. And let me say the pills don't help so it hurts like hell. I got bullied by a whole class of mean dumb ass people who i hope will get lots of karma and ive been sooooo sad becuz of those jerks :'( . so please just enjoy the story and tell me what u think. I don't own anything but my bf's heart. **

** Last time on bella's secrets**

He sighs taking his hands away. He looks down at his hands and says "bella i need to tell you something." I look at him waiting for him to continue when he doesn't i say "what is it Edward?" he looks into my eyes and says "isabella marie swan i love you and have loved you since the first time i saw you." I gasp right now i didn't know what to say but the wrong words left my tongue before i could catch them...

"edward you don't love me no one could love me especially not you." I put my hands over my mouth after i said that. He looked at me his eyes look at me furious as he says "and what is that suppose to mean?" i look away and he grabs my chin making me turn my face toward him.

"bella what is that suppose to mean?" he repeats. I look down at my hands and say "boys like you never like girls like me. And girls like me only wish for guys like you..." he interrupts me with a powerful passionate kiss.

He pulls away smiling and says "bella girls like you are beautiful and smart. They are different then everyone else. Those boys they dream about aren't like me. They only want one thing from a girl and i want soooooo much more from you then what other boys my age want. I can wait a billion years to make love to you bella but i will always love u. "

He pauses for a short second but continues "I don't need sex from you or anyone else. I dont need the most popular girl in school because bella you are the most popular thing in my mind and heart. i love you bella, more than anything in this world and nothing here can affect that ill always love u no matter what." I smile and mouth the words really he nods yes.

I throw my arms around edward's neck and kisses his lips with more fiery passion. He is shocked but very happy with my action. His hands go to my waist as he kisses me back full force. I break away to breath. I could feel the heat rise in my body. His mouth kiss my neck and shoulder. I moaned lightly from the wonderful waves of pleasure.

** *LEMON ALERT!* THIS IS A LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS SKIP TO AFTER LEMON IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS IT IS A SEXUAL PART OF A STORY.**

** *LEMON ALERT!* *LEMON ALERT!* *LEMON ALERT!***

My body is heating up from his most spectacular kisses. It seems like i am lighter than air and everything in the room was brighter, basically glowing. I put his mouth back on mine. He lays me down so he is above me in control of the movement. I pull myself up so i can get my light wetness away from his hard rock like throbbing length.

He growls playfully at me and i growl playfully back to him. He groans in pleasure i can tell he wants me bad probably the as much as i want him and he kiss' my lips harder than before. his hands go behind my back and I hear a ripping noise, i opened my eyes to see two pieces of the spaghetti strap shirt in his hands.

I gasp and looked into his blackened eyes. They are full of want, need and most of all lust. I smile and return my lips to the best place in the world. Our kisses start to deepen. I unbutton his shirt and waited for him to take it off before he continues.

He kiss' my lips then goes down one side of my neck then down the other side. He licks my skin making it tingle in the most pleasurable way. I shiver from the light mass of pleasure id never felt before. I moan in pleasure he is bringing me. My eye brows furrowed as i feel a warm wet emptiness between my legs. The emptiness brings an unbearable pain. I whimper from the pain the emptiness had brought.

Edward kiss' along my collar-bone making my body arch toward him. Then I notice i am not wearing a bra before i can be embarrassed Edward starts sucking my right nipple hard. His hand massages my other breast. His touches make me blush a bright red.

I rap my legs around his waist. My hips grind against his hardened length. I bite my lip as my eyes fluttered from the slightest feel of his length even if it was still in his pants. I hear him groan in pleasure i wonder if he feels the same pain between his legs as i feel or if it was worse for him. His hips buck to my wetness causing more shivers to run up and down my spine.

We both moan in pleasure. He continues to suck my sensitive nipples. His tongue flicks my hardened nipples. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I bursted out saying "i...i... i love you too! i looove you sooo... much!" I say it between gasps of pleasure. He stops sucking my nipples and returns to kiss my face. He kisses my forehead, temples, cheeks, chin nose then finally he kisses my lips.

Then he moves to my ear and he whispers "how do i know your not just saying that because of the things im doing right now." i smile and blush as i say "i like the things you're doing... but... but they don't matter. We don't have to have sex or kiss or do anything for me to love you. i loved you long before you started doing this. I loved you but i only realized it when you kissed me that day was the day i knew i loved you." He smiles and kisses me again.

Our passion comes again and once again we are kissing. our body's, or well my body, red-hot from his kisses, his touches, and his bucks that his hips was doing. He seems colder than ever before i but i don't mind it feels soooo good on my hot skin.

Things became more heated as he ripped off my shorts and his jeans. He ws left in his boxers and i was left in my panty's. he kissed my ankle to the inside of my thigh he repeated this with the other leg as well. I giggled when he did this.

He continued kissing me all over his hands are over my panty's he stops looks up at me his eye golden and says "bella are you sure your ready for this? we can always wait to do this i don't mind if we do wait a while."

I smile and kiss his lips and say "edward i love you and i don't wanna make you wait and i cant wait any longer. we don't need to wait i want to do it. It feels right with you." I put my arms around his neck, he kiss' me and takes a deep breath before he takes off my panty.

He takes of his boxers allowing me to the first full view of his length. My jaw drops and my eyes widened. His length is soooooo huge! He chuckles at the look on my face. He attacks my lips and neck with kiss' once again as he puts the blanket over us. he looks into my eyes and apologizes knowing this would hurt me. his length broke my virginity. I bit my lip and my eyes filled with tears. My nails try to go into his hard cold skin.

He kisses my face and apologizes again and again he waits 'til i am ready to continue before he continued. I kiss him to tell him its ok to go on. He begins again and its painful at first but after a minute i feel like i am on cloud nine.

I can't hold back the moans and screams that escape from out of my mouth, and i dont want to. This is the best feeling to ever happen to my body. I can't stop thrusting my own hips to his trying to get him sooner. I scream out "ohhhh EDWARD! DONT STOP! AGHHHHHH!"

I scream out from the powerful body shaking orgasms his wonderful length gives me with almost every single thrust. i scream out his name every time i came to the orgasm and release i had. My body is shivering over and over he allows me many orgasms and releases before he finally screams out "b... bella i caaant hold it much longer im gonna c... c...cummm!"

After he cums he falls to the side of me. i lay my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. He smiles and rubbed my back. I smile too i am still shivering from the pleasure i just received. He kisses the top of my head and i whisper "that was sooo amazing! You must have done that with a lot of girls to get that good." I could tell my tone held a hint of jealousy.

He chuckles softly and says "bella just like it was your first time that was my first time as well. and i cant image it with any other girl but you. That was better than anything, it was better than drinking clean human blood. And being a vampire that means A LOT." I giggle softly and jokingly said "i better not get a hikky with fang marks." He glares at me playfully and i giggle softly again. He whispers "i love you." As i fell asleep i mumbled it back but it might have sounded strange.

**~EPOV~**

I sighed and take my hands away, although i long for her touch. I look down at my hands i know i have to do this now before i lose her to a different man a man like mike newton. Ugh! My beautiful perfect flower can't be with anyone else it will kill me if she does go with someone else. I gather my courage and say "bella i need to tell you something."

I feel her gaze on me but i don't look up as she says "what is it Edward?" i look up staring deep into her breath-taking brown eyes and say "isabella marie swan i love you and have loved you since the first time i saw you." I hear her gasp right now i didn't know what she is thinking but all i know is that she might not love me. as my worst fears speak i hear her say the worst thing ever...

"edward you don't love me no one could love me especially not you." she puts her hands over her mouth after she says that, clearly not meaning to. i look at her im furious she thinks that i don't love her and i say "and what is that suppose to mean?" she looks away blushing and i grab her chin making her turn her perfect rosy red face toward me "bella what is that suppose to mean?" i repeat.

She looks down at her hands fiddling lightly with her fingers. Then she says "boys like you never like girls like me. And girls like me only wish for guys like you..." i interrupt her with the most passionate kiss i can give her.

i pull away smiling, happy that she responded back by kissing back and melting into the kiss, and i say "bella girls like you are beautiful and smart. They are different then everyone else. Those boys they dream about aren't like me. They only want one thing from a girl and i want soooooo much more from you then what other boys my age want. I can wait a billion years to make love to you bella but i will always love u. "

i pause for a short second to see if she has anything t say to that but i continue "I don't need sex from you or anyone else. I dont need the most popular girl in school because bella you are the most popular thing in my mind and heart.

"i love you bella, more than anything in this world and nothing here can affect that ill always love u no matter what." She smiles at me and i can see she is on the brink of tears and i can tell she is happier than ever before. she mouths the words really i nod yes. I truly mean it my bella is my life and one day i hope to make her my wife.

she throws her arms around my neck and kisses my lips with more fiery passion than ive ever felt. i am shocked by the pleasure waves that reach to my length but i can tell she knows im very happy with her action. my hands willingly go to her waist as i kiss her back with the full force of my love i can give my delicate flower.

she breaks away to breath in gasps. I could feel the heat rise in her body my length twitches in hope and anticipation. my mouth kiss' her neck and shoulder tasting her soft silky skin. she moaned lightly from the wonderful waves of pleasure that we both feel my length twitches once again...

i agree with her last night was amazing. I couldn't help but get hard at the thought of her screaming out my name. The pleasure I gave her body. Nothing was better than knowing that i made her scream and moan and she loves me.

Apparently bella talks in her sleep. I learned that as she talked about how she loved me and how amazingly huge i was down there. i chuckled lightly every time she said that. I was curious if she would answer a question if i asked her while she was sleeping. I asked her when she started loving me and she told me she felt it more when i helped her. But she loved me the same time i loved her she just didn't know that's what she was feeling at the time.

********* **lemon over! lemon over! lemon alert over!*******

I looked at her sleeping figure. Shes sprawled across me. she's only been out for two hours. Everyone was up now. I decided to make bella breakfast so i could apologize for the pain she had endured last night. With my vampire speed i rushed to my room and put clothes on.

i again used my vampire speed this time i rushed down the stairs. I hummed as i made bella food. I smiled and was more than happy. I couldn't believe she said she loves me i cant believe im in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.

I was too busy thinking about bella to notice everyone came in the kitchen. It wasnt until rose cleared her thought that i noticed them. I smiled and said "good morning!" they all stared at me shocked. Then Emmett said "someone got laid!" usually i would have denied it but since it was true i didn't. And when i didn't say anything emmett's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

I sighed, shook my head and said "the reason im happy but im happy because i told bella i love her and bella told me she loved me back." I smiled widely thinking of her sleeping form up stairs. I continued making her breakfast as everyone, besides rose, congratulated me on finally finding my mate.

and finally being happy for once. Emmett was saying something about me finally going to get laid but i ignored it, considering i got some already and id only want it with my one unique delicate flower bella and only her for forever.

Bella got up i could hear her gasp probably remembering last nights events and seeing she was still naked. I imagined her lovely blush on her cheeks as she grabs the shirt i wore yesterday, the only clothing that survived last nights event and puts it on I smiled. She gets out of bed and walk slowly to her bathroom probably sore from the loss of her virginity.

As much as last night was the best night of my life i couldn't help but feel bad for harming my little flower. I know she knows i didn't mean to hurt her and that i would never hurt her on purpose. I frown and continue i making her an apology breakfast wondering if it would be enough of a sorry to say to her.

Ugh! This human food looks so unappealing i don't understand why they like it. I guess they would say the same thing about me drinking blood but i wonder if what im making will even taste... im interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

**why did bella scream? Sorry if the lemon was too graphic but ive been looking at some lemon stories to see how to do it. Please tell me what u think!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Ok so now we r going to find out why Bella screamed. this should be good. I'm sorry its been a long time since I've last posted I've been busy and i also had writers block I'm sorry! BUT enjoy the story. I don't own anything but my bf's heart.**

** ~BPOV~**

i dreamt of just colors random colors. I woke up when i tried to move i felt pain in between my legs. I was confused for a second. Why was i painfully... i gasp remembering how Edward and i "got in on". I blush a deep red from embarrassment. Oh my gosh what did Edward think of me now? Did he think i was his sex buddy? Were we dating? What the hell are we!

I look around trying to find my clothes but only to see torn pieces scattered across the room, but there is only one piece of clothing that survived Edward's and my horny passion. I blush a darker red. I put on his shirt.

I walked over to the bathroom buttoning up his shirt as I walked. I opened my bathroom door and walked in i was about to go to the shower when i remembered the hicky I might just have. I sighed in relief when I saw light bite marks only.

I happily walk over to my shower smelling a rotten smell that I never noticed before...

oh gosh! that better not be me im smelling.

i blush deeper and open up my shower curtain...

i scream at the top of my lungs...

A very dead girl was in my bath tub! Her hair stuck to her head from the dried blood. Her hand was over the side with dried blood running down her fingers with a small pool of dried blood on the ground. Her neck was torn up with a chunk of her neck gone ripped out bones popping out of the wound. bruises covered all over her body. her eyes were still open watching me. but they were life less and blood shot from crying and probably busting a few veins in her eyes.

But sadly those weren't the things that really bothered me. 1) what really bothered me was that she looked like me but with darker hair and shorter and rounder face. Her hairline made a heart around her face... a very bloody dead heart.

And 2) on the wall it had a blood letter it says "just imagine this is you cuz that's what will happen to you next. Just a thousand times worse." I backed away from where i stood my eyes filling with tears. Im next i thought as i turned to run to only have strong cold arms wrap around me the only arms i ever wanted around me.

I broke down as soon as i felt his arms. I cried into his chest, holding on to his shirt for dear life and my knees gave out. i held his shirt as he hushed me soothingly and rubbed my hair. When will this end when will this guy stop! When will he leave me alone! When would he stop hurting innocent people to get to me! Why wont he let me be happy! For once just once i was truly happy. But as they say good things don't last long...

I see from the corner of my eye i see the cullens moving at blinding speed. I smell bleach and feel Edward pick me up and lay me on my bed away from the door and bathroom...

I woke up what was hours later my throat was swollen from crying and my eyes burned from the lost of water. I sat up in bed in the darkness i didn't recognise the room. The walls were filled with CD's. I was laying on light brown canopy bed with light blue sheets. I heard a light knock on the door.

It must be Edward but he must be scared after what i saw, i thought. "come in." I said in a thick throat whisper. Suddenly i saw Rosaline with her golden hair in a beautiful bun on her head. She smiled and said "im sorry if i disturbed you. I just came to tell you the others are out hunting. Poor Jasper his throat was on fire." She gave a soft smile to herself still by the door. She saw me look down at my hands so she sat on the corner of the bed.

She looked as if she wanted to say something to me. but the silence stayed for ten minutes. Finally she looked at me and said "Bella?" i looked up surprised she directed me like she would the others. "y...y...yes Rosaline?" i stuttered. She looked at the wall as she began to talk "Bella i sense something within you. I never sensed it before but i don't think the others feel it... what I'm trying to say is..." she looked at me directly in the eyes and said "something within you makes me want to protect you. What ever that is either you've suddenly seem like a sister to me... which i doubt. But whatever it is when you find out what this thing is i want to be the first to know. Its only fair since i was the first to sense it."

I smiled and said "Rosaline i promise you'll be the first to know when or if i ever find out what you are talking about. But rose what if you just started to sense how in danger i am." She looked out the wall or window or wadow what ever its called. She stared at the moon as she said "i sensed that before we met. But this is different something has changed. Something is happening." I blushed deeply then i said a hushed whisper "thank you for informing me." she nodded once before disappearing.

I looked out into the night and saw him. He looked at me and was gone like the wind. I didn't scream. In the lowest whisper i trying not to have Rosaline hear me, i said "you will not be the cause of what is troubling Rosaline's senses and you will not hurt the Cullen's and especially not my Edward ill make sure you don't".

**~RPOV~**

She screamed. Edward was the first to get to her the rest of us followed. I thought it would be a spider like how humans are scared of. I was reluctant to even go see if she was even alright. But when my Emmett grabbed my hand and gave me a look that said rose this is important. i knew he thought something was wrong. Honestly i care nothing for this little human but she is Edwards mate. And she is in danger more danger then any of us would think.

And plus Emmett thinks of her as a little sister. I had told him once that she looks like him. She had the same hazel eyes almost exactly the same his was just one shade lighter, but he was in pain the moment i found him so maybe they were the same exact same. He even looked up her history because of that one comment and to everyone's surprise apparently hes her great, great, great uncle. He was excited today to tell her but i guess his plans have changed...

I saw the blood and the dead girl and the wall with word made in blood. Carlisle and Emmett took jasper out of the house Alice followed. Only seconds they returned. I was so in shock not from what i was seeing being a vampire your use to seeing that kind of stuff. But something was up with Bella. As she cried in his arms her heart sounded frantic. But it wasn't the same... i had heard her heart frantic before but now it just seemed stronger heavier. "she's scared." Edward said reading my thoughts and mumbling it in a vampire whisper. I nodded. I moved aside as Edward took her out of the room and put her in his new bed.

I watched Emmett carry the body outside. The sound and smell of car gas being poured on the body. The sound of a match scratching into a flame. Emmett throws the match on the body and i watch the body burn into flames. It doesn't take long since the body was completely drained of blood and i think Carlisle put the venom on her body before Emmett took her away. Carlisle and Esme look sad as they take the bathroom floor tiles off. Esme will re-do the bathroom completely nothing in here will be the same.

We all are silent for hours. No one said a word. Finally Edward came back and said "we should go hurt but i don't want to leave her." I rolled my eyes and said "i can take care of her you all can go hunt im not thirsty. Plus she will be asleep the whole time your gone Edward." Edward looked at Alice, Alice nodded once. He looked at me and said in a threatening voice "if you dare make her cry or hurt her feeling i will kill you myself." I stared at him knowing he would. They all left soon they were far enough spreading the dark ashes into the woods. I thought of when i had last sensed this. I know that now i must protect her i cannot let that vampire hurt her.

After i spoke with Bella i stayed outside her door waiting for her heart to slow as she sleeps. Instead i heard her talk to him. I smiled then i patrolled the house following the vampires smell but his smell disappeared on a road which meant he got in to a car that someone else drove most likely it was the vampires mate. I know now he is a tracker and i must keep this a secret from the others. For Bella...

** I'm sorry it was sooooo long for me to post again but i just have had a lot of work. School has gotten me busy im sorry i will try to start post again every two or three weeks. Tell me what you think what do you think rose is sensing? Review! Plzzzz!**


End file.
